


The best thing in the morning

by HuyanaShadowheart



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuyanaShadowheart/pseuds/HuyanaShadowheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up next to a certain british actor brings with it a very pleasent surprise for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best thing in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> First smut I ever wrote, hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> I don't own Thomas Brodie-Sangster!

You stretched as you were slowly emerging from the world of your dreams, piece by piece you regained your consciousness and a feeling for your body and your surroundings. You opened your eyes – and froze as a bolt of shock raced through your body. This wasn’t your room. In addition there was something hard poking your lower back and as you looked down you could see a pair of arms wrapped around your upper body, just below your breasts. Your furrowed your brows in confusion and wanted to turn around to see whose arms exactly where embracing you and whose errection pressed against your back, but just as you were about to lift your head, the grip of your male bed share tightened as he sighed and mumbled your name into your hair. He was still fast asleep. Your memories of last night started to come back and you just had to check that this wasn’t a dream and you had really spend a heated night with  _him_. As lightly as you could, you turned around to face him. And there he was, Thomas Brodie Sangster, sleeping like a baby and holding you in his arms. He looked so innocent and young in his sleep that you couldn’t help but smile affectionately at him – even if he wasn’t able to see it. Normally the guys you slept with made sure to be gone before you woke up. But then again you weren’t even at home. You were in his room, in his bed. Thomas started to stir and he blinked multiple times until he had finally opened his eyes and greeted you with a happy smile.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he whispered. His errection pressed against your lower belly now and you had to admit you liked it.

“Morning,” you replied and grinned at him.

You still couldn’t quite believe your luck, but your thoughts were pushed into another direction as one of his hands started to trail down from your waist over your hips and to your thighs, slowly rubbing circles on the outside. You bit your lower lip while you shivered from the rather unexpected pleasure. To think he could be this tender – while at the same time exhibiting a mischievous smile on those oh so kissable lips of his – it was truly a dream. He moved closer to you, his face only inches away from yours. You could feel his breath on your lips as he whispered again.

“You know what’s the best thing about waking up, next to somebody you’ve spent the night with? Lazy morning sex.” You raised an eyebrow at him. True, a bunch of your friends had already told you that there was nothing better than sex after waking up.

“Trust me. I’ll show you,” he grinned and his hand trailed from your thigh down to your knee. He lifted it up and pulled it over his hips, pushing into you while doing so. You gasped a little as you were still sore from last night, which had gotten a bit, uh, rough. You closed your eyes, taking in the moment of him inside you and his lips so close to yours. He flipped you over so you were lying on your back, he diverted his weight to his elbows he was leaning on, and so he could hover above you and take in the sight of you. He hadn’t started to move yet, as if he was waiting for your permission. You opened your eyes and looked at him, he stared back at you, searching your face for a sign. You bit your lower lip again and nodded slowly. He lowered his body a bit, his face again hovering inches from yours, his lips slightly parted as he began to move in and out of you in a slow and delicious rhythm. Your fingers trailed up his arms and tangled into his hair. You could already feel the burning sensation of your orgasm building up in the pit of your stomach. Both of you started to breath heavily and he released a low moan while simultaneously picking up speed. You moaned as he alternated the angle of his thrusting and hit your g-spot. Your moans migrated to a shocked, but pleased gasp as Thomas bit down gently on your neck. He was only adding another mark to the ones from last night.

The room started to fill with moans and sighs that grew louder as you both climbed to your peak. It didn’t take you long to reach your climax, Thomas pressed his lips down onto yours, tongues dancing together, swallowing each of your moans. He soon followed as you clenched your walls around his penis, dragging him over the edge with you. He rode out his orgasm, parting his lips from yours to combine your name with a low “Fuck”, muttered under his breath. He sighed and slowed down. As he slid out of you and came to lie next to you, you turned your head to look at him. He returned your gaze, his eyes were filled with affection and maybe love. You smiled at him, while your eyes fluttered closed again.

_Yup, definitely the best thing in the morning_ , you thought as you drifted back to sleep.


End file.
